duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Sacred Lands: Man In The Mirror
Man In The Mirror is the 51st episode in the Sacred Lands season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Rekuta is still trying to activate his Amulet Deck case to summon Schuka, Duke of Amnesia, but he still fails to do so. Suddenly, an unknown person walks up to them, resembling Kokujo, but it was revealed to be Jamira looking like Kokujo. Jamira asked Rekuta to hand over the Amulet Deck Case and he also tried to activate it. However, Jamira is also out of luck at activating it. Mimi then suggested bringing Kokujo since he is a powerful duelist. Shobu asks Jamira if he has seen Kokujo recently, Jamira said he just saw Kokujo the day before outside Fire civilization land chasing a P.L.O.O.P. member. However, Kokujo was caught by the cops for looking and dressing up similar to a P.L.O.O.P. The team has no idea how to get to Kokujo's location, until Shobu remembered he could fly there with Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. Everyone got onto the dragon and they all flew towards the gate. However, several creatures appeared and began to attack them. Hakuoh, Mimi and Boy George got down to eliminate the creatures while Shobu, Rekuta and Jamira went ahead to find Kokujo. They got out of the gate and headed to Kokujo's location, however Jamira fell off Bolmeteus Steel Dragon and into the water despite trying to use his 'wings' from his unitard. Jamira assured Shobu and Rekuta he's fine and told them to find Kokujo. Meanwhile, in the jail room, Kokujo was having a strange dream when he woke up, and Bolmeteus Steel Dragon smashes into his room. He was greeted by none other than his old friend Shobu. Shobu and Rekuta told him about the situation and tried to convince him to join them, but as usual, Kokujo refuses to join them. He walks out trying to maintain his evil image and says he will defeat the P.L.O.O.Ps by himself, but suddenly a dark Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast appeared and destroying the area. Shobu was able to get Bolemteus Steel Dragon to defend the creature and he saved Kokujo from a door falling on him, but the creature was going to destroy the Amulet deck case. Kokujo was swift enough to grab in and summon Schuka, Duke of Amnesia, along with Bolmeteus Steel Dragon took out the creature. Kokujo felt activating the deck case was a good feeling, so he has decided to join the team. Back in the creature world, Mimi, Hakuoh and Boy George took out most of the rampaging creatures, but the dark Bolshack Dragons headed towards the gate, but they were pushed back by Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. The team then flew towards the crater, passing Knight and Shori Kirifuda wishing them luck on their duels. At the crater, the team is about to activate their Amulet deck cases, but the P.L.O.O.Ps have arrived and the ultimate duel that decides the fate of the world has begun. Hakuoh has a bit of a shaky start to his duel as his La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian is destroyed right after his summoned it by Prince Irving, the Terrible's creatures. Prince Melvin, the Conqueror attacks Boy George's shield with Crystal Paladin, but shield trigger is activated and Boy George summons Aqua Surfer, sending the creature back to the duelist. Mimi evolves Torcon into Barkwhip, the Smasher and destroys Prince Wilbur, the Great's Vreemah, Freaky Mojo Totem. Kokujo on the other hand attacks Prince Maurice, the Merciless with Daidalos, General of Fury, destroying his own Propeller Mutant in the process. A card from Maurice's hand is discarded and two of his shields are broken. Meanwhile, Shobu is having trouble in his duel as he summons Rikabu's Screwdriver, but it immediately gets destroyed by Prince Eugene, the Mean casting Phantom Dragon's Flame. While they are dueling, the numerous Pyrofighter Magnus summoned by Shori Kirifuda are getting destroyed quickly and each civilization land's gates are about to be broken by the rampaging creatures. But Shobu and his team vow that they are not going to give up yet and they will defeat the P.L.O.O.Ps. Gallery DM-Sacred Lands 51 a.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 b.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 c.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 d.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 e.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 f.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 g.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 h.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 i.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 j.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 k.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 l.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 m.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 n.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 51 o.JPG Trivia *At the end of the episode, Shobu announces that hes summoning Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. However, the card displayed in his hand is actually Storm Javelin Wyvern. Category:Sacred Lands